Primal Fury:Wrath of the Beast
by BUYA Shinkenshi
Summary: After being abducted shortly after leaving King's Cross Station Harry Potter is taken to a remote island to take part in the experiments of three very demented men...as he's passed from one to another TBWL will never be the same....


Primal Fury : Wrath of the Beast

A/N: Okay so it's been awhile since I've done this so you all have to bear with me just a little bit longer...I have NOT abandoned my fics it's just that I began to notice that they weren't headed in the directions that I intended them to go in so I took a break to sort out everything...Basically every fic of mine will be rewritten to my new standards so that they'll be worthy of your adoration... Okay...Now the moment you've all been waiting for...The birth of a new dawn...

Harry Potter

Primal Fury : Wrath of the Beast

Prologue:

A large greenish beetle scuttles hurriedly across the branches of a Dania tree, pausing only to munch on the nearby leaves. As it continued along at its frantic pace, the insect had no inkling that at that very moment, its every movement was being observed by an unseen predator. The beetle had once again paused to feast on the succulent leaves of its home when it felt a pressure upon its back. As soon as it felt the increase in pressure, it began to move it's legs in a hectic manner. That's when it realized that it wasn't moving in the direction it had originally intended. it was moving backwards into the waiting maw of the chameleon perched above.

As the reptile began to digest its midday meal, it began a slow, steady trek towards a new shaded area to await its next unsuspecting victim. Its ever roaming eyes constantly moving in all directions in order to keep watch not only for prey,but for potential predators hidden with the leaves of its home. It would not do well to be caught unawares as its meal had been. The apprehensive lizard halted its procession as it felt a series of tremors echoing throughout the branches of the Dania tree it inhabited.

Soon, the tremors became fierce as the loud roar of an engine began to sound through the trees. The force of the vibrations continued to accelerate as the source of the disturbance came barreling through the underbrush and greenery. A large, dark green Hummer a strange insignia upon its hood and doors came to a rumbling halt below the Dania directly underneath the chameleon's perch almost jarring the reptile from the branch that it was latched onto.

After a moment the roar of the vehicle's engine came to an abrupt halt and its passengers began to exit. The lizard turned its eyes toward the visitors and it's right eye glowed a bright red, then faded to black, as it zoomed in on their respective faces. Within, the vehicle were four men, an American dressed in military issue green coveralls on the driver's side, a man of African descent, an North Korean, and an Armenian man all dressed in Armani business suits began to exit the Hummer respectively. The images of the men viewed by the lizard were streamed to a security checkpoint within the underground facility at the bottom of the grove's lagoon.

The driver a tall, muscular American with dusty blonde hair and dark blue eyes, exited the vehicle and walked toward the chameleon's tree, paused below its perch and lifted his face toward the lizard as he placed his right hand upon a knot in the tree's trunk. Then, he turned toward his companions gave them each a slight nod in recognition and motioned for them to follow him towards the lagoon located at the center of the grove.

The lizard turned its head to follow the new arrivals as they made their way through the tall grass toward the water's edge. As they reached their destination, there was a loud, whirring sound as well as a series of clicks, just before a silver platform appeared before them seemingly rising out of the water to rest at their feet. The American turned to face his companions once more and gestured towards the platform as if telling them to step aboard.

"Come now gentlemen, we mustn't keep our gracious host waiting. Right this way."

He voiced in a sarcastic manner, gave the men a curt bow, then boarded the platform and turned his back to them, obviously not caring whether or not they came or not. The three men gave each other a quick glance, then each boarded the platform and took a place at the three corners opposite the American. all three giving him calculating looks and glances as he continued to stare out at the wilderness that surrounded them.

As if he had sensed that they had all boarded, he gave a nod, and raised his right hand in the direction of the Dania tree, then flicked it downward. Immediately, the platform moved silently across the murky water toward the center. Once there it spun in a 180 degree turn and began to submerge, passengers and all into the murky depths below.

"Holy Shit!"

The North Korean Businessman, leapt from the platform as the water began to rise. Angrily, he turned towards the American. "What the fuck! This is Armani you ignorant hick. Do you know how much this is going to cost? You better beli- Huhgk..."

The man's rant was cut short as the American had grasped him by the throat and lifted him off the platform. His legs kicking franticly as he began to gasp for air. He looked down into the American's face and began to shriek with fear. The man's face was the epitome of wrath, every follicle of his being seemed to be issuing fury, but that was not the reason for the smaller man's fear.

The American's eyes for that small fraction of a second had turned completely black. Too, quickly for the others to see, but for the diminutive Korean, who'd been given a front row seat that second had seemed like an eternity.

"Now, that's wasn't very nice. Mr. Seoung. I think you should apologize. You see this here platform that we all were standing on. It's a right wondrous piece of technological ingenuity. You see..." He paused to gestured around at the water surrounding them and then down at the platform. "As long as we all stand on this platform we can breathe, speak and move normally without being impaired by the water and its pressure upon our weak human bodies. Which I believe you are now experiencing."

A dark grin crossed his face as felt the cold sensation of the holoshields that protected the facility cross though his feet.

"Now did I happen to mention that this platform is the only way to make it in or out of this facility." Seoung's eyes widened considerably as the realization of his predicament began to form within his mind.

"This facility has a sophisticated security system, starting with a holoshield that is key only to allow these platforms in or out. So as long as we are connected directly to said platform, we are safe."

He looked directly into Seoung's fear filled eyes and grinned revealing a number of sharp fangs.

"You, on the other hand are not. The moment we cross the barrier you will be crush between the holoshield and the ensuing water pressure. You can feel it can't you we're already half way through. That ringing in your ears, the pounding in the back of your head, will all be over in a few seconds."

The American sighed and threw Seoung to the platform. The smaller man gasped for breathe as he scrambled away from the towering man. As he cradled his neck gingerly he glanced up at the American man and soiled his pants.

"Luckily for you I can't kill you." he stated as they finally reached the docking station.

"Yet."

He called over his shoulder as he made his way toward the nearest security checkpoint. He gave a sort of hop-like skip and called out in an awkward cockney accent.

"Pip pip tally ho! Come, come gents, we mustn't keep the master waiting. Oh dear, he hates it when we're late."

The man continued his trek through the checkpoints, stopping only when he came to a set of large stainless steel doors. Subconsciously he flinched inwardly as the doors seemed to loom over his head. This was their destination the genetics lab. The new home of the Tylon's former lead researcher and the resident psychopathic mad-scientist, Busuzima.

He could fathom the number of poor souls who'd passed through these doors, more the one too many against their own free will, never to return to the world from whence they came. His eyes sparkled darkly.

_'Oh well more toys for me to play with later on. Shame I can't be they one to break them in. Never did like sloppy seconds. Especially when Busuzima's had his filthy mitts all over them. I've seen what he does with those hands and those body's when he thinks no one's watching.' _

He was brought out of his pondering when, the African came up to stand beside him. It seemed like the man was trying to size him up. As if he were trying to get a measure of what kinda of man he was. He grit his teeth slightly as the man's dark brown eyes roamed up and down his body. Finally he tilted his head to the side and acknowledged the man's curious stare.

"May I help you?"

The man smiled. A wide toothy grin, showing nearly all of those pearly whites. It was unnerving seeing teeth so white. He'd never seen anything like that before no one has a perfect smile. It made this man seem all the more inhuman. He'd stood by and watched as his business partner was nearly murdered and hadn't even lifted a finger to assist him. Now not even ten minutes later, he standing next to the assailant and making an attempt at a somewhat civilized conversation.

"May I ask you a question? Mister? You know I don't believe that I caught your name, my friend."

"The names Goldberg. And I Believe that classifies as a question."

The man nodded.

"True. True. But seriously though I must ask you this. I must say. Looking around at the magnificent facility, that you have here."

He paused to gesture around at the various goings on of the facility.

"That this little endeavor must have cost quite a fortune to finance. And it does seem like you are not in need of financial aide so why are we here."

Again, he paused to gesture at himself and his two associates. He paused for a brief moment to adjust the glasses on the bridge of his nose and lifted his gaze to Goldberg's. His face the very epitome of grim seriousness.

"Now. I don't want you to think that I have a hidden agenda, but I do. I unlike my cohorts am not a blithering idiot. So I ask that you not treat me as such. Agreed?"

Goldberg nodded hesitantly, unsure of where this conversation was going, but he knew that most likely this man would be dead and feeding the wildlife of the island by nightfall if it continued in the direction he believed it was headed.

"I really don't give a damn about what you're doing here, or who you're doing it for, all I want to know is why. What could you possibly need any of us for? Why the three of us and for what purpose?"

The doors slid open with a slight hiss. On the other side stood Marcus Van-Sciver the former V.P. of Tylon International.

"If you gentlemen will follow me I'm sure we can answer all of those questions and more."

Van-Sciver turned to Goldberg.

"Steven the Director has requested that you go see the "doctor" within the lab. He has a mission for you. Retrieval."

Goldberg nodded and made his way towards the main lab. As he neared his target destination a demented smile began to grace his face as a strange look began to distort his features. By the time he had entered the lab, he was in full Zoanthrope form. Busuzima looked up from his work and smiled cheekily at Goldberg, before dancing up to him and thrusting a stack of papers in his face. Pointing to a map at the top. He issued orders.

"You. Stun. Listen. To Me. Me Master." He said pointing to Goldberg, then himself.

"Go here. Bring this one to me understand? Now shoo. You horrid little beast."

'Stun' hissed loudly as his yellow lidless eyes flashed angrily. The he turned toward the door and began to stride toward but Busuzima called out to him.

"Take them with you." He said gesturing towards the men in black ops gear. "And please do this in civilian form. I don't need you to fuck this one up, OK? Now be off my pet."

Stun shivered in anticipation, it'd been so long since Steven had let hi out to play maybe they could have just a little fun with this one. If at the very least not for their own gratification, but to piss off Busuzima.

Stun could feel the drool accumulating within his mouth as he thought of all the things he'd be able to do to this new toy. He would break it just test it's limits before bringing it back to the master. He recoiled, how he hated the master, soon he would be able to kill the master. Soon he would be free and the master would pay for his suffering.

As he stalked towards the transport hangar, Stun continued to plot the demise of his creator and all the fun ways he would play with the newest of his toys...

_The green-eyed one._

_Oh what pretty eyes you have, my dear._

_I can't wait to eat them, how wondrous they will taste with your blood and tears._

_Soon my dearest we shall play..._

_soon..._

End Chapter

AN: Okay so what'd you guys think? This is how PF should have been and there's more where that can from. Remember Read, Review, and Re-read...


End file.
